GW 26 : Haunted
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Trowa et Heero enquêtent dans une maison hantée. Yaoi. Spécial Halloween.
1. Partie 1 : L'arrivée

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Site : http:mimimuffins.site.voila.fr/

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : G-boys & Co sont pas à moua.

Genre : Romance sur fond de paranormal (très léger '')

Couples : 1x3, 542

Une petite fanfic, sans prétention aucune, écrite pour l'occasion d'Halloween. Elle est issue de deux décisions. La volonté de me confronter à des histoires que j'adore lire (les fantômes et tout) sans que je ne sache si j'étais capable d'en écrire. Puis le désir de l'offrir à Isa. En effet, c'est ma manière personnelle (et très en retard Gomen TT) de lui dire un gros merci pour toutes ces traductions de Dojinshi GW qu'elle nous offre sur ce site : http:takaranoiwaya.free.fr/ Pour respecter ses goûts et parce que cela m'intéressait beaucoup de développer ce couple, il s'agit bel et bien d'un** 1x3**. C'est rare de ma part de rompre le 1x2x1 alors que les amateurs de ce couple en profitent car ce sera très certainement l'unique -''

**Haunted**

**Parti 1 : L'arrivée**

La nuit était déjà tombée quand une voiture s'arrêta devant un immense portail en fer forgé. La pluie jusqu'alors calme et régulière venait de doubler d'intensité.

- L'orage se prépare.

- Il pleut ainsi depuis le début de la semaine.

- Je suis sur que ça va tomber.

- Tu es devenu météorologue Heero ?

- Tu peux en rire, mais je sais ce que je dis…..

Amusé, Trowa ne releva pas. Depuis que son ami et colocataire avait été gravement blessé un an plus tôt, il avait un don pour ressentir à travers la douleur de ses os, le taux d'humidité et d'électricité présent dans l'air.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, fais attention.

- Je ne vais qu'ouvrir un portail.

- Il est en fer. Un éclair et tu grilles.

- Toujours aussi rassurant de te côtoyer.

- hum.

Ignorant l'agacement du japonais face à ses réflexions, Trowa ouvrit la portière du passager. Prenant un parapluie avec lui, il sortit enfin de la voiture. C'était un modèle tout ce qu'il y a de plus classiques. Grise métallisé, sièges confortables recouverts d'un gris souris, elle lui appartenait depuis déjà deux ans. A l'origine, il devait se payer un plus beau modèle d'occasion. Malheureusement, l'homme qui devait la lui céder s'était révélé être un revendeur de voitures volées.

Il se souviendrait à jamais de cette après-midi. C'était en été, un 20 juillet pour être exacte. Sans savoir ni pourquoi, ni comment, au cours de la vente sur un parking de centre commercial, les deux hommes s'étaient retrouvés encerclés par une dizaine de policiers en civils. Arrêté sans en comprendre la raison, ce n'avait été qu'au terme de 3 heures d'attente dans une cellule crasseuse et d'un interrogatoire en règle que le jeune inspecteur chargé de l'affaire, lui avait rendu sa liberté. L'aimable policier qui avait cru en son innocence était un jeune homme aux origines japonaises. Les yeux d'un bleu étrange pour leurs contours quelque peu bridés donnaient à son visage dur un semblant d'humanité. Mèches folles et corps de rêve musclé à souhait, Trowa avait de suite été séduit par ce garçon. Mais comment proposer à un inspecteur qui vient de vous arrêter de sortir un soir avec vous ? Toute tentative dans ce sens se serait soldée par un échec doublé d'une accusation de tentative de corruption.

Quelque peu traumatisé par l'idée de renouveler un achat d'occasion, Trowa avait alors opté pour une voiture neuve. Son crédit n'étant guère extensible, il avait du se contenter du modèle bas de gamme. Son métier n'était guère enrichissant. Raison pour laquelle, il avait aussi publié la même semaine une annonce dans un journal local pour sous-louer la moitié de son appartement des plus spacieux. Aujourd'hui orphelin, il avait hérité du bien par une très lointaine cousine. Construit en duplex, il était composé d'un double séjour ouvert sur une cuisine américaine et à l'étage d'une succession de quatre pièces de taille raisonnable et d'une vaste salle de bain. Son annonce proposait donc une chambre et un bureau privé ainsi que l'utilisation partagée des parties communes.

Une semaine, jour pour jour après sa mésaventure, une première personne sonnait à sa porte pour visiter les lieux.

……..

Ayant ouvert en grand le portail, Trowa attendit que la voiture soit entrée pour le refermer aussi vite. Son client lui avait laissé les clefs pour la nuit avec pour seule instruction de prendre garde de bien refermer les lieux. Avec les évènements se déroulant dans la demeure, il craignait que des enfants du quartier ne s'en approche de trop près et finissent par être blessés. Une attention qui aurait été toute à son honneur, si seulement sa véritable crainte n'avait pas été la peur d'un procès pour dommage et intérêt.

Le verrou à nouveau refermé, Trowa revint s'asseoir dans le véhicule.

- C'est à croire que tu aimes la pluie pour y rester aussi longtemps dessous.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'accompagner alors ne te plains pas si je prends mon temps.

- Il y a : prendre son temps pour faire son travail avec attention et rester stupidement sous une eau glaciale pour ensuite tremper sa voiture et attraper la crève.

Disant cela, Heero lui jeta une serviette éponge au visage.

- C'est la serviette que je t'ai donné pour transporter le chien policier que tu as gardé pendant ton enquête sur le cartel de drogue ?

- Ca suffira bien pour éponger la flaque que tu génères à tes pieds !

Souriant à cette remarque, Trowa n'en repoussa pas moins la serviette, encore tachée des pattes boueuses du berger allemand, sur la plage arrière. 1

Pas agacé pour autant, Trowa s'enfonça à nouveau dans son siège tandis que la voiture suivait un petit chemin de terre menant aux portes du manoir Tournant sa tête vers le visage fermé de son colocataire, le jeune homme se laissa à nouveau aller au souvenir de leur seconde rencontre.

C'était le soir où son premier postulant à venir loger chez lui devait se présenter. Un coup de sonnette entendu à 18h00 très précise, lui avait fait penser que cet aspirant colocataire était déjà ponctuel. Ouvrant sa porte en grand avec un mélange d'impatience et d'appréhension, il avait alors eu la surprise de découvrir sur le paillasson : l'inspecteur consciencieux du commissariat central.

Le destin était parfois étrange.

flash back

Heero Yuy était heureux d'avoir trouvé un début de solution à son problème de logement. Littéralement mit à la porte de son ancien appartement, suite à une longue infiltration qui ne lui avait pas permis d'en payer les charges à temps, il se retrouvait depuis un mois sans toit. Son co-équipier et ami : Zecks Merquize le logeait bien depuis dans sa grande demeure familiale. Mais une certaine incompatibilité d'humeur avec la cadette de Zecks 2 le poussait depuis lors à chercher une solution plus viable dans le temps. Son aîné n'étant pas dupe de ses recherches, lui avait au matin appris l'existence d'une annonce sérieuse. Sachant pertinemment que le jeune homme ne trouverait pas le temps d'y répondre à cause de ses différentes enquêtes, Zecks, lui avait même déjà prit un rendez-vous pour visiter les lieux.

C'est donc impatient et plein d'espoir qu'Heero sonnait à 18h00 très précise au carillon de cet appartement de grand standing. A aucun instant il ne s'était imaginé que le propriétaire des lieux pouvait -être l'un de ses témoins à charge dans une affaire de revente de voiture volée.

- Bien… venue.

Nul doute que de par sa profession, l'affaire était déjà perdue. Personne n'accepterait de vivre avec le flic qui vous avait coffré une après midi entière avec les alcooliques et autres drogués notoires.

- Inspecteur ? Vous êtes venue pour des questions complémentaires à l'enquête ?

- Non, je…

- Mais entrez voyons. Nous serons mieux à l'intérieur pour parler. Excusez-moi seulement, j'attends quelqu'un alors il se peut qu'on nous interrompe à tout moment.

- Je ne pense pas non. La personne que vous attendez, je…

- Ne me dites pas que c'est aussi un criminel notoire ?

- Qui ?

- Zecks Merquize, l'homme que j'attends.

Amusé de cette remarque, Heero ne put retenir un sourire franchire l'espace de quelques secondes ses lèvres. Une torture pour Trowa qui ne faisait qu'admirer ce à quoi il ne pourrait jamais rêver posséder.

- Non. Je suis la personne devant venir à 18h. J'avoue ne pas avoir rapproché votre nom à votre visage. On rencontre tant de personne par jour, que je me souviens plus facilement des patronymes des têtes de malfrat.

Trowa en conclue qu'il avait un visage acceptable. C'était déjà ça.

- Alors, vous venez vraiment pour l'annonce ?

- hum. Zecks a prit le rendez-vous pour moi.

- C'est un ami ?

Trowa se mordit la langue pour ne pas dire « petit ami ». Ceci étant, on n'envoyait pas son petit ami dans un autre appartement que le sien.

- Coéquipier. C'était une manière pour lui de me remercier de toujours me charger de la paperasserie qui nous incombe.

- Je vois. Vous souhaitez visiter ?

- Je ne sais pas. A première vue, cet appartement est très certainement trop luxueux pour mon salaire de fonctionnaire.

- Peut-être pas. Je ne paie que les charges ici. Votre participation n'aurait pour but que de rembourser le prêt de ma voiture.

- Et cela ne vous poserait pas de problème que ce soit moi ?

- C'est à dire ?

- Je suis flic

- Et responsable de mon prêt bancaire. Alors ça ne serait que justice quelque part que vous remboursiez ce que vous m'avez poussé à dépenser.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai poussé dans les bras d'un escroc.

- Et bien si tu restes, tu pourras toujours éviter que cela arrive de nouveau.

Acceptant la remarque tout en appréciant le passage rapide au tutoiement, Heero suivit docilement son probable futur colocataire. Les lieux étaient propres, clairs et rangés. En rien surchargé par une décoration farfelue. Aucun doute, il sentait qu'il était possible de prendre du repos ici après ses trop longues journées de travail.

Montant les marches en bois brut de l'escalier menant aux chambres, l'inspecteur tenta de se souvenir du dossier du jeune homme. Rempli par une de ses collègues, il n'y avait fait guère attention. Ce n'était qu'un nom de plus à ajouter à l'interminable liste des victimes. Pourtant, à y réfléchir, cet homme était étrange. Il vivait dans un quartier de haut standing mais l'ameublement était simple et issu de boutique de vente standard. Il possédait un appartement coûtant une petite fortune, mais il prenait un crédit pour payer sa voiture. Deux solutions s'offraient donc à lui. Un pauvre ayant hérité d'un bien ou un riche pingre dans ses heures perdues.

- Excuses-moi, mais j'ai oublié quel était ton métier.

A cette question Trowa se figea. Arrivé, devant la pièce qui lui servait de bureau personnel, il l'ouvrit avec réticence. Il était véritablement heureux que son « coup de foudre » lui soit offert aussi facilement par le destin. Mais restait encore un problème de taille à résoudre. Mis à part que le jeune inspecteur n'était peut-être pas porté par la gente masculine. Encore fallait-il aussi qu'il accepte de vivre avec un …...

- Médium. Je suis médium.

fin du flash back

La voiture garée devant l'immense porte d'entrée en bois sculptée, Heero éteint enfin le moteur. Les bras reposant sur le volant, il observait avec attention le lieu de travail de son ami. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Heero n'avait toujours pas accepté l'idée que l'on puisse réellement, voir des spectres, parler avec eux ou plus simplement croire en leur existence. Pourtant, il devait admettre qu'en deux ans de cohabitation avec Trowa, jamais à aucun instant, le jeune homme ne lui avait laissé une chance de penser qu'il était atteint de folie mentale.

Après quelques discussions partagées sur ce sujet, il était très vite arrivé à la conclusion que Trowa agissait plus comme un psychologue pour famille endeuillée. Puisque son travail, se résumait généralement à une écoute polie, avant qu'il ne rassure les « vivants » en leur octroyant un semblant de cérémonie vouée à confirmer l'arrivé du regretté défunt dans un paradis quelconque. Rien de très originale, ni de dangereux en soit. Trowa ne se ventait pas de guérir qui que ce soit. Et en cela, sa profession ne ressemblait en rien à une supercherie. Une prestation de service au même titre que celles proposées par ces jeunes gens allant rendre visite aux retraités pour les occuper.

- Tu veux toujours m'accompagner Heero ?

- Plus que jamais.

Longtemps, il n'avait donc été guère intéressé par les occupations de Trowa. Jusqu'au jour où présent à l'appartement en journée, compensation pour avoir travaillé trois nuits de suite, une femme avait appelé. La voix pressée et rapide, lui confirmait malgré son réveil inopiné qu'elle était paniquée. Cliente de Trowa, elle voulait l'informer de ne pas s'inquiéter de son retour tardif. Ayant fait un malaise dans sa demeure, le jeune médium refusait de se faire emmener à l'hôpital mais était à l'évidence incapable de rentrer seul. Ne pouvant décemment pas laisser son colocataire dans les jupes d'une femme frisant alors l'hystérie, Heero était aussitôt partit le chercher.

C'est sur le chemin du retour que Trowa lui avait expliqué que lorsqu'il s'agissait de véritables entités, la gestion de ces cas nécessitait beaucoup de son énergie, d'où le malaise. Un peu de repos et tout reviendrait dans l'ordre. Heero avait beau resté sceptique, le jeune homme était réellement épuisé au point de s'endormir dans la voiture. Par la suite, il avait du le porter jusque dans sa chambre où il avait dormit plus de 20h de suite.

C'était 4 mois après son emménagement. Depuis lors, l'inspecteur acceptait de croire qu'il pouvait, peut-être, y avoir un fond de vérité. Même s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à se résoudre à croire en l'incroyable.

….

Toujours assis dans la petite voiture, aux vitres à présent recouvertes de buée, Trowa attrapa son sac abandonné jusqu'alors derrière son siège. Vérifiant qu'il était bien fermé, il se tourna une dernière fois vers son conducteur. C'était d'ailleurs amusant que sans même se concerter, cela soit toujours Heero qui conduisait lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles.

- Je sais que tu n'y crois pas Heero. Alors à quoi bon ?

- Pas envie de venir te chercher si ça se passe mal, comme à chaque fois.

Trowa sourit à nouveau à cette référence. Depuis ce jour où il avait du raccompagner une petite fille perdue aux portes de l'au-delà, Heero avait exigé qu'il soit appelé quand il le fallait. Même s'il travaillait, il s'arrangeait depuis pour toujours trouver une heure afin de le raccompagner chez eux. Inutile de dire qu'il appréciait que le japonais prenne soin de lui et se fasse ainsi du souci. Même si leur relation était restée au statut d'amis depuis ces deux années de cohabitation plus que réussies.

- Et puis, j'ai fais ma petite enquête. Il se passe réellement des choses étranges, dans cette maison.

- Ton enquête ?

- Hum. Il y a eu pas mal de plaintes déposées par les voisins pour tapage nocturne. Tout comme le propriétaire avant de croire aux fantômes, harcelait la police pour qu'on vienne arrêter les enfants du coin qui ne cessaient de briser ses fenêtres.

- Je vois.

Trowa était finalement déçu.

- En fait, tu profites que je peux venir ici en toute légalité pour faire ton inspection sans avoir recourt à un mandat !

- Bien sur que non.

Disant ces mots, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, Heero ouvrit sa porte, releva son col de blouson en cuir souple brun, avant de sortir sous le déluge de pluie.

Trowa était amusée. Qui était le plus fou des deux ? Celui qui restait quelques minutes sous la pluie, protégé d'un parapluie ou celui qui faisait le tour d'une bâtisse sans rien pour l'abriter ?

Sortant en prenant son temps, Trowa ferma les portes avant de se diriger vers le manoir. Le temps de trouver la bonne clef et son ami le rejoignait.

- Rien à signaler dehors !

- Tu t'attendais à quoi Heero ?

- A tout, raison pour laquelle j'ai pris mes précautions.

- A savoir ?

Ouvrant légèrement sa veste, Heero dévoila son arme à feu rangée dans son holster.

- A quoi tu joues ? Les armes à feu n'ont jamais stoppé les spectres.

- Et si ce ne sont pas tes fantômes qui sont à l'origine des problèmes de cette maison, tu leur feras quoi ?

Désabusé Trowa ouvrit la serrure, tandis qu'Heero poussait sans plus attendre, la lourde porte. Ils entrèrent alors dans la demeure. Face à eux : une entrée majestueuse. Cherchant l'interrupteur, Heero mit très vite fin à l'obscurité des lieux.

- Pour le ménage, ils repasseront.

- Mon client n'est pas revenu ici depuis 6 mois.

- Pourtant les plaintes déposées au commissariat datent tout au plus de 3 semaines.

Cherchant une réponse, l'inspecteur observa attentivement les lieux à la recherche du moindre indice pouvant l'informer d'une quelconque présence.

- Comment s'appelle ton client ?

- Treize Kushinada. C'est un aristocrate Allemand qui a reçu cette demeure à la suite du remboursement d'une dette de jeu.

- C'est étrange, les plaintes étaient déposées par une certaine Mariemeia.

- Ne cherche pas le mal partout Heero. Il peut s'agir de sa fille.

- Le nom de famille n'était pas Kushinada.

- Alors sa belle fille, issue d'un remariage ou de toute autre chose.

- Peut-être.

- J'aimerais ne pas avoir à regretter d'avoir accepté que tu m'accompagnes.

- Je t'ai promis de te laisser travailler sans te déranger.

- Pendant que tu feras ton petit tour ?

- Je ne suis pas venu pour le travail. Juste m'assurer qu'aucun sadique, pervers et autre barge en manque de sang ne t'agresse ici. Je trouve ça anormal que ton Treize ne vienne pas voir comment tu procèdes pour bouter hors de ces murs ses squatters d'un autre siècle.

Trowa en resta sans voix. Etait-il possible qu'il se soit imaginé qu'on puisse l'avoir entraîné en ces lieux pour le faire passer de vie à trépas. Même si l'idée était totalement ridicule, Trowa apprécia tout ce qui pouvait en découler. Si Heero était loin de lui offrir un quelconque espoir quant à développer une relation plus intime, le savoir à ses cotés avait quelque chose de rassurant. Avec le temps, il était devenu un ami sur lequel il pouvait compter. Une personne qui sans le vouloir, prenait toujours soin de lui. Pour l'orphelin n'ayant jamais connu d'amour filial, le japonais représentait donc à ce jour ce qu'il associait le plus à une famille.

- Merci.

- hum.

Toujours cette inégalable oméatoppée quand Heero se sentait repoussé dans ses derniers retranchements.

- Alors.

- Alors ?

- Tu commences par quoi dans ta chasse aux fantômes Trowa ?

- Il n'y a pas de règle.

- Il faut pourtant bien commencer par quelque chose.

- Exacte. Disons que ce sera ……. la cuisine.

Le choix ayant été pris, ce fut d'un pas décidé que le médium progressa dans le manoir. A quelques pas derrière lui, son garde du corps d'un soir, un sceptique et rationnel inspecteur de police.

A suivre.

1 Toute personne ayant un chien ET une voiture, doivent savoir que ces compagnons de chaque jour sont adorables. Mais qu'ils ont surtout en temps de pluie, leurs pattes toujours mouillées et boueuses TT. Moralité, on a toujours une tite serviette éponge pour les nettoyer avant de flinguer toutes les housses de la voiture -

2 Clin d'œil aux méchants détracteurs de la miss ;p

mimi yuy


	2. Partie 2 : Esprit es tu là ?

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Site : http:mimimuffins.site.voila.fr/

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : G-boys & Co sont pas à moua.

Genre : Romance sur fond de paranormal (très léger '')

Couples : 1x3, 542

Une fanfic dédiée à Isa pour la remercier de son travail de traduction de Dojinshi GW qu'elle nous offre sur ce site : http:takaranoiwaya.free.fr/ v

Bon, je sais, ça fait 3 semaines que j'avais pas écris la suite. Mais mine de rien j'ai écris d'autres trucs entre temps '', et surtout fais beaucoup de chose. Enfin bref, un gros pardon pour cette longue attente. J'essayerais de donner la suite un peu plus vite. ''

**Haunted**

**Parti 2 : Esprit, es-tu là ?**

Trowa se dirigea sans aucune hésitation vers la cuisine du manoir. Un coup d'œil pour observer la pièce depuis son entrée, et le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'évier où il fit couler un peu d'eau. Semblant satisfait, il poursuivit son inspection en ouvrant les différents placards sous le regard curieux de son ami.

- Tu cherches quoi au juste dans cette cuisine ?

- Un verre.

- Un verre….

Quelque peu septique quant à son utilité, l'inspecteur de police n'étant pas au fait des pratiques propres au médium, s'abstint de tout commentaire sarcastique. Tout du moins essaya-t-il. Voyant à présent Trowa sortir un verre d'un placard pour le remplir d'eau du robinet, il n'y résista plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ? Une potion pour détecter tes fantômes ?

- Non, j'avais juste soif.

Désabusé par cette réponse, le japonais allait lui répondre quand un étrange bruit le coupa. On aurait pu dire que quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Mais aux vues de sa taille et de l'épaisseur du bois, cela ne pouvait pas provenir de l'entrée.

Tendant l'oreille pour identifier l'origine du bruit, Heero sortit avec rapidité de la pièce pour suivre son instinct qui le mena tout simplement vers l'un des salons. Cette fois-ci suivis par Trowa, les deux hommes purent découvrir une ombre derrière l'une des grandes fenêtres. S'en approchant, Heero l'ouvrit non sans mal avant de saisir dans son élan une branche désirant à nouveau s'écraser sur le verre. Attachée à une corde, il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était une main humaine qui l'avait placé-là pour produire ce bruit. Regardant alors à l'extérieur, Heero découvrit quelques traces de pas, ainsi qu'une balle bleu rebondissant non loin de là. La pluie étant trop forte pour ne pas effacer ce genre d'emprunte de chaussure de sport en quelques minutes, il ne faisait aucun doute aux vues de leur taille, qu'un enfant venait juste de passer par là.

- Trowa. M'est d'avis que tes fantômes sont des êtres bien vivants ici.

N'ayant plus beaucoup de doute ni même de crainte quant à l'appel de Trowa pour régler ce problème qu'il qualifierait de simple mésentente de voisinage, Heero resta encore quelques instant à la fenêtre. Malheureusement la pluie trop violente ne lui permettait pas de voir à plus d'un mètre. Le salle gamin responsable de ce chahut devait bien rire caché dans le jardin.

- Tu devrais refermer cette fenêtre. Trempé comme tu l'es, tu risquerais de prendre froid.

- hum.

Ne cherchant pas à contredire, Trowa, Heero s'exécuta aussitôt.

Pourtant, il n'aurait pas été contre un bon rhume. Cela aurait été une bonne raison de rester à l'appartement et s'y faire chouchouter par le français.

Soupirant en tournant la poignée pour bloquer le battant de verre, l'inspecteur se permit d'observer à la dérobé son colocataire et ami qui entamait une inspection en règle des lieux. Il ne pouvait plus le nier. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré ce garçon, toutes ses certitudes dans bien des domaines avaient volé en éclat. C'est Zecks qui pouvait se féliciter d'être en partie responsable. Il s'était tellement moqué de lui avec son regard d'aristocrate suite à la première visite de Trowa à l'hôpital.

Un an plus tôt, après une infiltration de plusieurs semaines dans la mafia chinoise, Heero en était ressortit victorieux de nombreuses arrestations. Mais alors qu'il rentrait enfin chez lui avec quelques jours de vacances, une voiture l'avait doublé sur le parking de la police puis prit pour cible en guise de vendetta. Bilan, 10 impacts de balle et un statut qualifié de miraculé suite à son réveil inopiné après pas moins d'une journée passé au bloc opératoire et un coma d'une semaine. Une seconde semaine après son réveil, il avait demandé à son coéquipier de bien vouloir payer son loyer à Trowa. Le premier jour du mois était passé depuis longtemps déjà et Heero pensait que son logeur devait en avoir besoin pour payer la traite de sa voiture. Quelle idée il lui avait prit de demander une telle faveur à Zecks. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était la veille. Un cri sonore avait alors retenti dans tout l'hôpital.

_--Flash back--_

- Quoi !!!!!!!

- Zecks, parle moins fort, j'ai mal au crâne.

- Tu ne lui as toujours pas dis que tu étais ici ?

- A quoi bon l'ennuyer avec ça ?

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Ecoute, je te demande juste de m'apporter mon chéquier ou de lui faire un virement de mon compte au sien c'est pas si compliqué.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dis que tu étais blessé ?

- Tu me le demandes vraiment ? Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit toi-même quand j'étais dans le coma ?

- Comme il te savait en infiltration, je jugeais inutile qu'il passe ses jours sur les bancs de l'hôpital à ne savoir que faire. Ce n'est pas une position très enviable tu peux me croire !

- Je sais. Tes parents sont morts ici à la suite d'un attentat politique quand tu étais adolescent, te laissant toi et ta sœur, seuls derrière l'une de ces portes de chambre stérilisée.

- On s'en fiche, c'est pas le problème ici. Je pensais sincèrement qu'à ton réveil tu l'appellerais.

- Et bien tu as eu tort de penser. Nous sommes tout au plus colocataires et rien d'autres. Maintenant tu peux y aller, je demanderais au commissaire Noventa de trouver quelqu'un de plus apte à m'aider.

Amusé par l'esprit boudeur de son jeune coéquipier, Zecks ne répondit rien, en sortant comme il lui était demandé. Sauf que deux heures plus tard, Trowa venait lui rendre visite, essoufflé comme s'il avait parcouru la moitié de la ville à pied. Sa présence avait beaucoup surpris Heero. Tenait-il à ce point à avoir son chèque aussi vite. Cela lui semblant la seule raison plausible à sa présence en ce lieu, le jeune asiatique n'avait pas réfléchis à ses mots accueillant cette étrange visite.

- Je suis désolé Trowa mais Zecks ne m'a toujours pas apporté mes affaires. Mon chéquier est resté au poste de police.

- Ton …. Chéquier… ?

Se tournant vers Zecks qui le suivait de peu, Trowa n'obtient pour réponse qu'un regard désabusé. Regard qui s'était vitre transformé en douce protection bienveillante quand il avait découvert un nouveau visage à Heero. Celui d'un enfant devant un cadeau de noël. Mise à part avec lui, Heero ne s'était jamais ouvert comme il le faisait inconsciemment devant Trowa. Nul doute qu'il ne serait bientôt plus seul. D'autant que ce Trowa s'appliquait déjà à s'assurer que le teint encore pâle de leur ami commun prenne bientôt fin.

_--Fin du flash back--_

Après cela Trowa était venu le voir chaque jour de longues heures durant. Jusqu'à ce que vint sa sortie de l'hôpital. Plus précoce qu'initialement prévue par les médecins, Heero avait du accepter l'idée qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour un bon mois. Peut-être deux même. Pour se déplacer, s'habiller, se laver….

Zeck lui avait alors proposé de vivre à nouveau chez lui. Le manoir des Peacecraft et leur batterie de domestique pouvaient amplement l'aider. Mais Trowa s'était aussi proposé et Heero s'était surpris à accepter cette solution. Comme cette époque lui avait semblé douloureuse. Pire que la douleur physique induite de ses blessures, c'était sentir les mains de Trowa sur sa peau, le toucher, le caresser sans y prendre garde qui le rendait fou. Peut-être était-ce une raison supplémentaire au fait qu'il était devenu un malade bougon et de mauvaise volonté pour chacun des soins perpétrés par une infirmière venant le voir chaque jour à domicile.

Heero aurait aimé aller plus loin à cette époque, mais il n'avait pas osé faire le premier pas. Malgré ses blessures, Trowa restait le plus fragile d'eux deux. Presque chaque soir durant sa convalescence, c'était lui qui s'endormait le premier sur le canapé. Il se coupait bêtement en faisant la cuisine. 1 Soufrait régulièrement de migraine au point d'en perdre l'équilibre. A ces instants, seules ses béquilles leurs permettaient à tous deux de rester debout.

Observant Trowa inspecter tout le rez-de-chaussée du manoir, Heero ne cessait de repenser à ces instants passés un an plus tôt. Il avait appris durant son interdiction à reprendre ses enquêtes que vivre avec Trowa et non juste le croiser entre deux missions, était quelque chose d'agréable. Petit à petit, c'est lui qui avait alors prit l'habitude d'attendre le médium quand il revenait de son travail. Encore incapable de conduire, c'était un taxi qui le ramenait quand il se sentait trop faible. Alors Heero prenait à son tour soin de lui. Jamais encore quelqu'un n'avait eu ainsi besoin de lui.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de famille. Orphelin de naissance son premier père adoptif était mort assez tôt, le renvoyant tout aussi vite dans un énième orphelinat. Un orphelinat parrainé par la police. Son père adoptif s'était fait tué par ces derniers. C'était ainsi. Personne ne s'était douté qu'Odin Low était un terroriste, assassin, et mercenaire à ses heures perdues. Autant dire que déjà enfant, il avait eu un passé chargé. Un passé qui l'avait depuis toujours isolé du reste du monde. Jusqu'à son étrange socialisation avec Trowa.

Ne pouvant penser plus longtemps à lui sans que cela ne tourne à la fixation, l'inspecteur décida de changer de tactique. Plutôt que de suivre le médium à quelques pas derrière lui dans son incohérente errance, Heero décida de s'isoler un peu. S'approchant alors des grands escaliers, il fut interrompu par cette voix qu'il connaissait si bien à présent.

- Heero ?

- Je vais faire un tour au premier Trowa.

- Comme tu veux.

Une réponse simple n'apportant aucun jugement. Voilà aussi l'une des énièmes raisons qui le faisait apprécier cet homme. Trowa était toujours direct, discret. Sans compter que lui aussi n'avait plus aucune famille si l'on exceptait une amie d'enfance au nom de Catherine. Finalement, ils avaient vraiment beaucoup de points communs. Si bien que de simples colocataires, ils étaient devenus amis puis confidents. Aujourd'hui, c'était le nom de Trowa Barton qui était inscrit sous le nom de personne à prévenir en cas d'accident sur sa fiche consciencieusement rangée dans le bureau de la secrétaire du commissariat du centre ville. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était entré à l'école de police que cette case se voyait enfin renseignée. Cela lui avait paru si étrange de la remplir non sans une menace très clair de la part du français. Plus jamais, il ne voulait être prévenu le dernier d'un quelconque incident le concernant. C'est ce que Trowa lui avait dit. Des paroles simples qui lui avaient bêtement donné un coup de chaleur dans la poitrine.

Une réaction aussi étrange que cette envie qu'il ressentait toujours à vouloir le protéger. Après tout, n'était-ce pas la véritable raison de sa présence en ces lieux à cette heure si avancée de la nuit ? S'assurer que Trowa ne soit pas victime d'un fou l'ayant attiré dans cette demeure pour d'obscures raisons. Lui-même n'y croyait pas. Mais entre la raison et les sentiments inconscients….

Finalement aux bruit de pas dans l'escalier en bois, Heero su que Trowa montait à son tour. Le médium lui avait expliqué qu'il recherchait dans la maison une onde sur laquelle il pourrait se raccrocher. Si après quelques heures d'errance dans ce manoir, il ne percevait rien, alors il rentrerait pour revenir un autre jour. Il se donnait généralement trois ou quatre séances. S'il n'obtenait toujours rien, il en concluait qu'il n'était pas réceptif aux entités présentes en cette demeure.

Alors que Trowa entrait dans une pièce sans aucune hésitation, Heero en déduisit que son « onde mentale » avait très certainement été enfin découverte. A peine eut-il alors le temps d'y penser que la porte claquait violement derrière le français tandis qu'un bruit assourdissant retentissait dans la pièce où il se trouvait.

Alarmé, Heero se précipita pour lui porter secours. Forçant la porte d'un coup de pied sur la serrure, il découvrit son ami à terre. Devant lui, à nouveau une branche épaisse de chêne à l'évidence responsable de l'explosion de la fenêtre. S'agenouillant aux cotés de Trowa, Heero l'aida à se relever. Avec la violence de l'impact, le front du médium se trouvait coupé par une écharde de verre.

- Ca va ?

- Oui. Je suis juste tombé sous la surprise. C'était… comme si quelqu'un m'avais fait un croche-patte.

Observant tous deux la pièce, ils ne trouvèrent rien d'étrange. Juste un lit recouvert d'une courte pointe en macramé. Un petit fauteuil et au sol, un amas de débris de verre, métal et bois associés. Heero prit alors la parole.

- Je pense qu'il est temps que ce soit la police qui se charge de se problème. Regarde.

Devant eux la branche était à nouveau liée à une corde.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils agissent ainsi. Mais ce n'est rien de plus que de la dégradation volontaire d'une propriété privée.

- Non, je les ais bien sentit. Ils étaient là.

- Trowa…

- Je ne te demande pas de croire en mon don, ni en mon métier. Mais je sais qu'ils étaient trois ici. Ils ont eu peur et voulu me faire peur en échange. Je dois leur parler pour leur faire comprendre que je n'ai rien contre eux.

- C'est un peu hypocrite ça.

- Quoi ?

Laissant Heero s'éloigner de lui pour se pencher au bord de la fenêtre fracassée, Trowa n'en demanda pas moins des explications.

- C'est vrai Trowa. Imaginons que tes spectres existent bel et bien. On pourrait les considérer comme des squatteurs et toi comme celui qui les met dehors de grès ou de force.

- Qui te dit que je les mets dehors ?

- Ce n'est pas ton, rôle ? Te débarrasser de ces esprits pour le compte de tes clients ?

- Pas obligatoirement non.

- De toute façon peu importe. Suis-moi. Il faut nettoyer cette coupure. Il ne manquerait plus que tu chopes le tétanos avec ces vielles fenêtres et leur structures métalliques toutes rouillées.

Agacé par cette conversation mais avant tout touché par les sentiments qu'il n'avait fait qu'effleurer en entrant dans cette pièce avant que la branche n'y entre à son tour, Trowa repartit sur le palier. Heero sortant à son tour, il ferma la porte à la serrure quelque peu abîmée pour poursuivre leur conversation.

---

Le battant de bois était à peine fermé qu'une silhouette apparue. Gracieuse, fine et élégamment vêtue, elle possédait des cheveux court et blond comme les blés. Une fois bien avancée dans le centre de la pièce, une voix ne lui appartenant pas, se fit entendre.

- Ils sont partis ?

- Oui, Wufei tu peux sortir.

- Tu as peur du quel, Wuffy ?

- Je n'ai pas peur d'eux, crétin de Maxwell. Je suis juste prudent. Ils ne doivent pas se douter de notre présence. Je te rappelle que sans les capacités de Quatre à détourner leur attention on était repéré par celui à la mèche.

Reprenant bien vite son sérieux, ce qui était un adolescent au regard espiègle portant une longue natte brune, apparue enfin à son tour à la lueur de la lune.

- C'était qui à votre avis ? De nouvelles….victimes ?

- Je ne pense pas Duo. IL ne prendrait pas le risque d'attirer deux personnes à la fois. Toi et Quatre étiez venu seul.

- Alors ce sont des acheteurs ?

- Je ne le pense pas non plus Duo. Ce n'est pas très clair. La seule chose dont on soit sur grâce à Quatre est que l'un d'entre eux est capable de sentir notre présence.

Se moquant bien de ce point de détail, Duo voulu imposer son choix.

- Tout ce qui compte c'est qu'ils partent et au plus vite. Le sceptique à l'air de croire qu'il ne leur sert plus à rien de rester. Alors avec de la chance, si on ajoute une dernière preuve logique, c'est dans la poche.

- Espérons-le Maxwell.

Loin de paraître hautain avec celui qui le narguait toujours à sa manière, le troisième adolescent présent dans la pièce, un asiatique aux cheveux tirés en arrière en une petite queue de cheval, s'approcha du natté. Et sans geste brusque l'entoura de ses bras. Y trouvant du réconfort, Duo profita sans honte de cette douce étreinte alors que Wufei lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Malgré les années passées, leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre n'avaient pas changé.

- Oui, espérons-le.

Toujours aussi attendri par ce spectacle des plus touchants, Quatre ne pensait pas totalement comme eux. Bien au contraire. Peut-être était-ce enfin leur chance. Si l'un des deux hommes pouvait les sentir, alors peut-être pourraient-ils lui faire passer un message. Après tout n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait commencé à faire depuis leur arrivée.

- Wufei, Duo. Ce soir nous allons changer de tactique.

- Tu veux que l'on casse plus de trucs pour les faire fuir plus vite ?

Aussitôt Duo semblait avoir reprit des forces et l'énergie à cette perspective.

- Pas exactement. L'important est que vous suiviez mes consignes. Et ainsi avec de la chance, nous réussirons à le stopper ce soir.

- Tu es sur de toi Quatre ? Moi, je suis d'accord avec Duo quand il dit vouloir les faire fuir. Je ne suis pas sûr que ces jeunes gens soient aptes à lui faire face.

- Je pressens que si justement. Nous n'aurons jamais de meilleures occasions. En bas, ils ont dit que l'asiatique aux yeux bleus était inspecteur de police. L'autre aurait reçu les clefs du manoir par la poste. C'est lui qui les lui a envoyé. Il serait donc la victime. Mais contrairement au plan habituel, il n'est pas venu seul comme Treize l'espérait. C'est notre chance. J'en ai l'intime conviction.

N'ayant pas encore le courage d'y croire, Duo n'en demanda pas moins plus d'informations.

- Alors on doit faire quoi ?

- Les posséder.

- Vrai ? Vrai de vrai ?

Aux hochements de tête obtenus de Quatre, Duo sauta dans ses bras de joie mal contenue. C'était si rare que leur ami leur permette d'agir de la sorte avec les vivants.

- Duo.

- Mais oui, c'est toi que j'aime Wuffy.

- Ce n'est pas…

Lasse de toujours devoir calmer cette tête de linotte, Wufei s'assit sur le bord du lit, laissant à Quatre la joie de gérer la suractivité de son petit ami. On avait beau n'être qu'un esprit, on n'en conservait pas moins ses sentiments et son caractère.

Soupirant en observant ses deux amis, deux pauvres âmes mortes par sa faute, Wufei renouvela son serment de tuer le responsable de leur mort. Treize Kushrenada payerait pour ses crimes.

---

Descendu à nouveau dans la cuisine pour nettoyer la coupure présente sur le front de Trowa, les deux hommes n'avaient plus échangé un seul mot. Si cela leur arrivait parfois de manière totalement calme et posée, ce silence était ici le symbole d'un mécontentement commun.

- Heero, je dois remonter dans cette pièce. C'est mon point d'accroche.

- C'est surtout le théâtre d'un jeu d'enfant qui pourrait devenir dangereux.

- Je t'ai déjà dis que si tu n'étais pas d'accord avec moi, tu pouvais rentrer dés maintenant. J'ai un travail à faire et je le ferais avec ou sans ta présence ici.

En colère face à ce scepticisme récurent et l'optique que jamais Heero ne changerait d'avis quant à son métier qu'il devait juger des plus tordus, Trowa reprit son chemin, direction le premier étage.

Resté seul avec son torchon imbibé du sang de son ami, Heero n'eut besoin que d'une courte minute pour réfléchir à la situation. C'était vraiment trop bête. Il devait aller s'excuser. Faire preuve d'ouverture d'esprit, ne serait-ce que pour lui prouver son désir d'essayer.

Lasse de toujours devoir prouver ce qui était pour lui aussi réelle qu'une canette de soda, Trowa rouvrit la porte maltraitée par le japonais. Derrière elle, se trouvait une chambre impeccablement rangée. Aucune trace d'une quelconque fenêtre brisée. Pas de branche cassée sur le plancher en bois. Rien. Entendant le grincement de la porte lui signifiant qu'elle se fermait à nouveau d'elle-même, Trowa sentit aussi les ondes revenir à ses cotés.

Aucun doute ils étaient là.

---------------

Alors qu'Heero remontait à son tour les escaliers pour rejoindre Trowa, un homme à la démarche calme et silencieuse approchait de la porte d'entrée. Tirant des poches de son imperméable noir un jeu de clefs, il ouvrit toujours sans un bruit la lourde porte pour entrée en la demeure. La voiture garée à quelques pas de là, lui prouvait que sa proie était enfin arrivée.

Le jeu allait pouvoir commencer…

A suivre.

1 Après tout c'est sa sœur la pro du couteau lol ;D

Alors comment dire… Non, je n'ai rien contre Treize en particulier. C'est un perso que j'aime aussi à sa manière. Mais ayant besoin d'un gros méchant pour cette histoire, je crains que cela ne soit tombé sur lui '' Alors gomen à tous ses fans. Promis je serais moins méchante avec lui la prochaine fois ;p

Sinon un grand merci aux review reçues pour la première partie x je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à tant de retour pour une fic quelque peu timide dans son histoire et que je qualifierais de si peu travaillée ''

Antina : Pour la mise en couple, ca va se faire petit à petit (non sans un petit coup de pouce du destin lol ). Mais pour l'affaire des fantômes ce n'est pas exactement un couple maudit. Quelque part ce serait trop beau '',

AM : Vip ma référence est sans aucun doute établit : Mulder et Scully (grande fan de la première heure d'X-file), Je suis baba devant l'épisode de noël dans un maison hantée où ils doivent faire face à un couple de vieux fantôme qui leur font vivre tout plein de misère x

Hentaï wu : ben vi on peu avoir la suite. Pas toujours très régulière mais mes histoires se terminent toutes et en happy end ;p

Mellorie : ouha '' A mon avis cette suite ne doit pas totalement répondre à tes attentes, car mon but est de raconter une histoire simple sans trop me prendre la tête '' Du coup, je vais malheureusement pas plonger trop profondément dans une logique compliquée et un paranormal très dense. J'espère que tu aimeras quand même jusqu'à sa fin ''

Sweet Death : Micii pour tes compliments. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.

Louange : Oui, oui, ce sera un 1x3. Ceci étant ça commence bien par un 31, je l'admet x. Ce second chapitre devrait t'avoir donner un peu plus les pensées d'Heero. J'espère que cela a répondu à tes attentes -. Même si en revanche, je vous ai fait attendre un long moment pour cette suite.

Encore merci et à la prochaine x

mimi yuy


	3. Partie 3 : Possession

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Site : http:mimimuffins.site.voila.fr/

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : G-boys & Co sont pas à moua.

Genre : Romance sur fond de paranormal (très léger '')

Couples : 1x3, 542

Une fanfic dédiée à Isa pour la remercier de son travail de traduction de Dojinshi GW qu'elle présente sur ce site : http:takaranoiwaya.free.fr/ v

**Haunted**

Parti 3 : Possession. 

Debout au centre de la petite chambre, Trowa sentit la présence de trois spectres autour de lui. Se concentrant en fermant quelques secondes les yeux, il pu les situer facilement dans la pièce. Rouvrant ses paupières, ils les « voyait » enfin. Trois adolescents à l'allure bien différentes l'une de l'autre. Le médium allait leur parler pour leur expliquer les raisons de sa présence dans cette demeure quand il vit l'un des trois garçons s'approcher de lui.

- Non, attendez, je …

Quel imbécile, il aurait du se presser d'avantage pour leur expliquer qu'il pouvait communiquer avec eux sans en passer par là. Mais déjà il était trop tard, le natté venait d'entrer en lui. Ne sachant pas trop pourquoi ils agissaient ainsi alors qu'aucune onde négatives n'étaient émises par ces spectres, Trowa vit avec dépit la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Heero revienne à l'instant précis où il n'avait plus les commandes de son corps ?

--

Pressé de retrouver Trowa pour s'excuser de son comportement, Heero remonta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier pour se trouver à nouveau devant la porte fracturée. L'ouvrant, non sans insistance, il vit une scène incroyable. Devant lui une pièce immaculée dénuée de toute trace de débris. Une fenêtre intacte et Trowa l'observant avec … C'était difficile à dire mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas dans son état normal.

- Trowa ? Tout va bien ?

- Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?

- Je .. oui, bien sur.

- …

- Trowa, je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas douter de…

Etonnement entraîné par son colocataire, Heero se retrouva très vite assis sur le lit. A ses cotés, le médium l'observait avec une attention toute particulière.

- Heu… désolé de dévier du sujet principal. Mais c'est normal qu'il n'y ait plus trace de fenêtre brisée ici ?

- ….

- Trowa, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- J'ai découvert des choses.

- Quelle genre de chose ?

- Les spectres, ils m'ont tout expliqué. Ils ne veulent pas faire de mal. Juste le stopper.

- Stopper qui ?

- Celui qui les as tué.

- Je vois. Cela va sembler difficile si ces crimes ont eu lieu, il a y un siècle.

- Pourquoi toujours croire que les fantômes ne sont issus que de morts lointaines ?

- Je n'en sais rien. J'essaie juste de comprendre alors aide moi à éclaircir tout ce mystère qui nous entoure.

A cet instant, un Eclair s'abattit au loin. L'orage ne cessait de s'amplifier et s'approcher du manoir.

Ne sachant comment assimiler cette absence bien physique de tous débris vus un peu plus tôt et responsables d'une blessure de Trowa camouflée par sa mèche, Heero perdit définitivement toute sa cohérence au contact d'une main fraîche sur sa joue droite.

- Trowa ?

- Tu dois me croire. Après tout ce que nous avons partagé tous les deux. Tous ces sentiments qui nous rapprochent l'un de l'autre.

Trowa s'approchait irrémédiablement de lui quand Heero aperçu au fond de ces yeux quelques peu dilatés une étrange trace de couleur violette. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Seules des lentilles de contact pouvaient produire cette couleur mais Trowa n'en portait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ..

A peine eut-il le temps de dire un mot de plus que le médium, l'embrassait tout simplement.

--

Duo ne comprit pas ce qui l'avait poussé à agir de la sorte. Il voulait juste faire comprendre à cet homme, ce policier, qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur d'eux. Le scénario trouvé par Quatre était simple, lui faire croire que son compagnon avait été en contact avec eux trois et ainsi lui en dire suffisamment pour les faire fuir puis revenir avec de quoi stopper leur meurtrier. Mais devant ce métis, Duo n'avait pas compris pourquoi tout son être le poussait à se rapprocher de lui. L'embrasser, le caresser. Celui qu'il possédait était-il si attaché à cet homme pour que cela agisse autant sur son propre comportement ?

Echangeant un baiser emprunt de douceur mais non moins de passion, Duo se sentit alors littéralement extirpé du corps possédé. Un comportement imprudent pour son hôte.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez les gars ?

A peine eut-il prononcé son reproche que Wufei, le giflait violement. Si les entités spectrales ne pouvaient toucher les choses, juste les bouger par télékinésie, il en était tout autrement entre elles. Raison pour laquelle Duo recula d'un pas sous la violence du coup.

- Qu'est ce qui vous prend ?

- Et toi crétin ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser batifoler avec cet étranger sans rien dire ? On avait convenu que tu répéterais ce que l'on t'avait dit de dire. Pas de le bécoter ou de le peloter !

- Mais ce n'est pas ma faute. C'était comme un aimant, je suis sûr que c'est ce médium qui m'a poussé à agir de la sorte.

- Et pourquoi il aurait fais ça ?

- A ton avis ? Retrouver toute la liberté de ces actes en vous forçant à m'extirper de lui !

- …

- Alors c'est qui le crétin ?!!!!!! Je n'ai même pas pu finir de lui dire qui était notre assassin par ta faute.

Soudainement penaud de s'être fait avoir, Wufei allait s'excuser pour la gifle quand des exclamations les firent sortirent de leur monde. Face à eux, le policier tentait de ne pas céder à la panique devant son ami inconscient.

--

Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait vraiment pas, Trowa venait de l'embrasser. Un geste si attendu et redouté à la fois. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela arrive dans cette maison ? Ils auraient été tellement plus à l'aise chez eux. Toutefois heureux de ce geste des plus agréables, Heero rouvrit des yeux qu'il n'avait pas prit conscience de fermer pour apercevoir Trowa s'évanouir tout simplement dans ses bras.

- K'so !

Devant l'immobilisme total de son ami, Heero l'allongea tout doucement sur le lit non sans cesser de crier son nom pour tenter de le réveiller. Que venait-il de se passer ? Comment pouvait-on passer du paradis à l'enfer en moins d'une seconde ?

- Trowa !!!

- …

- Trowa !!!

Le jeune homme quelque peu malmené par les secousses d'Heero, finit par retrouver ses esprits. Contrer l'âme d'un spectre présent dans son propre corps pour le contraindre d'agir à sa guise demandait beaucoup d'énergie. Sentir par la suite cette âme être extraite de son corps aussi brutalement sans qu'il ne s'y attende vraiment, l'avait alors dépossédé de ses nouveaux repères intérieurs. Bilan, il lui avait fallu quelques instants pour reprendre pleine possession de son corps. Temps qui à l'évidence n'avait guère été apprécié par Heero.

- Cri moins fort Heero.

- Trowa ?!!!

Heureux et surpris à la fois de voir son ami se réveiller enfin à la suite de son malaise, Heero s'écarta suffisamment de lui pour lui permettre de se redresser en position assise.

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui, juste un malaise. Va falloir que tu prennes conscience que ce n'est rien de grave mais juste une triste habitude que j'ai. Mon corps ne suit pas toujours les étranges volontés de mon esprit quand je fais fasse aux spectres.

- Je vois.

- Non !

- Quoi non ?

- Non, ne faites pas ça, c'est inu….tile.

--

Face à ce policier affolé, Quatre comprit qu'ils avaient mal agit. Ils voulaient juste les avertir, pas blesser l'un des deux hommes. S'approchant tout en silence d'eux, le jeune blond vit toutefois rassuré que le médium reprenait doucement conscience. Ne pouvant rester sans agir ni s'excuser, Quatre décida alors de prendre possession du plus sceptique. Lui serait incapable de comprendre ce qui lui arriverait. Il n'y avait donc aucun danger.

S'insinuant dans le corps du métis, Quatre pu enfin faire face à leur première victime. Sauf qu'à ses cris de refus, il l'avait parfaitement vu agir.

- Je m'excuse.

- Qu'avez-vous encore fais ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre ami. La possession n'est pas douloureuse.

Amusé par l'air contrit porté par Heero qui ne lui saillait pas du tout, Trowa, laissa passer un petit rire désabusé.

- Non, je le sais bien. J'essaie juste de vous dire à tout les trois depuis mon arrivée que je suis capable de communiquer avec vous sans aucun de ces artifices.

- Oh.

Semblant réfléchir quelques instants, Quatre voulu se retirer tout aussitôt du corps du policier.

- Non. Finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal qu'Heero ne puisse savoir ce qui se passe.

- Bien.

Restant finalement en place, Quatre décida enfin de lui expliquer la raison de leur présence dans cette demeure.

- Pourquoi vous amuser à faire croire que des enfants cassent les fenêtres de ce manoir ?

- Nous voulions attirer l'attention ?

- De qui ?

- La police. Mais cela ne suffit pas. Elle ne comprend toujours pas.

- Que devons-nous lui faire comprendre ?

- Qu'elle doit faire une enquête. Elle découvrirait alors que le dépositaire des plaintes est déjà mort.

- Ce qui les pousserait à approfondir leur recherches.

- Oui.

- Et ainsi découvrir ce qui vous est arrivé ?

- Nous… nous avons été…

- Tué ?

Toujours traumatisé par cette vérité, Quatre se contenta d'hocher la tête. Aussitôt, Trowa pu voir ses deux compagnons s'approcher pour le soutenir de leur simple présence en l'entourant de leur bras réconfortant et aimant.

Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver à ces trois âmes, étrangères l'une de l'autre, pour qu'elles deviennent si solidaires, arrivées dans l'autre monde.

- Je m'appelle Quatre Raberba-Winner. J'ai été une sorte de médium moi aussi. A mes cotés tu peux voir Duo et Wufei. Nous sommes tous trois victimes de la même personne.

- Qui est-elle ?

- Lui…

- Lui ?

- Oui, Tr…

Alors que Quatre poursuivait ses explications, un éclair d'une grande violence s'abattit sur la maison. Une charge d'énergie électrique si puissante qu'elle effaça instantanément la présence des spectres, rendant ainsi à Heero toute sa liberté mentale.

- Alors Trowa ? Pourquoi : non ?

- Je…

Décontenancé par le retour d'Heero à ses cotés et l'absence du nom révélé par le jeune blond, Trowa se contenta d'un sourire se voulant rassurant et confiant.

- La maison vient d'être frappé d'un éclair. Il m'a fait perdre la présence des ondes que je cherche. C'est pour cela que j'ai crié « non ».

- Un Eclair ? Je n'ai rien entendu.

- Tu deviens sourd Heero.

Tachant d'éviter toute nouvelle question, Trowa se remit debout, bien décidé à descendre pour s'isoler quelques instants. A présent que les spectres savaient qu'il était prêt à les écouter, ils le retrouveraient où qu'il se trouve dans la demeure.

Surpris de le voir le fuir sans plus rien ajouter, Heero n'en resta pas moins immobile. Il lui semblait avoir eu une absence. Déstabilisé par cette étrange évidence, il tenta de se souvenir de ce qui venait d'arriver juste avant. Trowa venait de l'embrasser. C'est ça ! Le baiser. Etait-ce donc la raison de sa fuite ? Regrettait-il tant ce geste pour ne pas réussir à rester à ses cotés plus longtemps ?

Ne voulant pas gâcher une amitié pour ce genre de raison, Heero tenta de chercher la manière la plus appropriée pour qu'ils en parlent calmement et simplement. Autant dire une mission impossible pour une personne aussi peu habituée à s'exprimer que lui quand cela concernait les sentiments.

--

Trowa descendait les escaliers quand un nouvel Eclair tomba dans le jardin. Si cela devait se renouveler, l'électricité effacerait définitivement pour la nuit toutes traces des ondes spectrales, l'obligeant à revenir le lendemain. Quelle perte de temps inutile.

Plongé dans ses pensées, le jeune homme ne vit pas, ni sentit la présence d'une âme bien humaine et réelle.

Aussi à peine eut-il franchit la porte du salon, qu'une paire de bras le plaquèrent contre un mur avec violence.

- Mon cher petit médium. Vous voilà enfin. Je commençais à croire que vous vouliez jouer à cache-cache avec moi.

Surpris et décontenancé par cette étrange présence, Trowa ne su que bégayer.

- Je… qui êtes-vous ?

- Votre client, voyons. Treize Khushrenada en personne.

Finalement pas du tout rassuré par ce nom, Trowa se redressa quand il fut à nouveau brutalement poussé contre un canapé. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

- Je suis heureux de voir que vous n'étiez pas déjà reparti. J'avais peur que mon retard ne me fasse manquer votre présence.

- Je comprends. Mais cela ne vous excuse pas d'être aussi violent avec moi.

- Oh, pardonnez-moi. Mais voyez-vous la raison de votre présence ici va quelque peu changer.

- Changer ?

- Oui. Comment vous expliquer ? Disons que nous allons passer une petite nuit ensemble avant que vous ne veniez aider à votre manière l'épanouissement de mon jardin. 1

- Je ne comprends pas ?

- Ne vous en faites pas, tout viendra à son heure. En attendant, il serait dommage d'attendre d'avantage pour profiter de ce corps d'albâtre.

--

Toujours assit sur le lit de la petite chambre, Heero ne prenait pas conscience des regards affolés des trois adolescents à nouveau présents à ses cotés. Ils venaient de découvrir l'impensable. Treize était bien de retour, signifiant qu'il désirait bel et bien alourdir le nombre de ses victimes.

Or devant l'incapacité de Trowa à lui faire face, seul le policier pouvait encore l'aider. Encore fallait-il pour cela que cet idiot de métis entende quelque chose pour rejoindre son ami en mauvaise posture.

Devant son absence totale de réaction à leurs appels à l'aide, Wufei et Quatre descendirent au salon pour tenter de stopper Treize et pousser Trowa à hurler. Duo, tentait finalement d'ouvrir fenêtre et porte pour les refermer avec éclat afin d'attirer plus efficacement l'attention du rêveur.

--

Trowa ne comprenait pas ce qui venait d'arriver. Un homme ayant surgit de nulle part venait de le plaquer contre l'un des canapés du grand salon et réussissait sans aucun mal à le maintenir sous lui tandis que des mains baladeuses se mouvaient sous ses vêtements pour les lui arracher. Il aurait aimer crier pour appeler Heero à l'aide mais l'homme l'avait alors embrassé avec violence, n'hésitant pas à lui mordre les lèvres au sang avant qu'il ne puisse en faire de même pour sortir de son étreinte. Un coup porté à l'estomac pour qu'il cesse de gigoter et ce fût le souffle coupé que Trowa faisait de son mieux pour encore afficher une maigre résistance.

Il n'espérait plus quand Quatre fit son apparition non loin de lui.

- L'orage nous permet de revenir.

Trowa aurait aimé exprimer sa joie, mais une main le maintenait bâillonner tandis qu'un genoux lui écartait les jambes avec force. A cet instant, Wufei tenta de posséder l'agresseur. Mais ce n'était guère facile quand l'individu portait en lui une âme si forte auxquels il fallait ajouter la violence de l'orage qui s'amplifiait à nouveau.

Finalement Treize se sentit repoussé vers l'arrière avec force.

- Vires tes sales pattes de là !

D'un geste sec et maîtrisé, Heero Yuy, fit se lever l'homme agressant son compagnon. A peine ce dernier se retourna-t-il pour lui faire face que le métis lui envoya son crochet du droit, le propulsant au centre du salon.

Loin d'être déconcerté par cette interruption, Treize se frotta tout doucement la joue endolorie regardant le métis le sourire aux lèvres. A l'évidence sa souris avait amené avec elle, contre toutes ses habitues, un individu mâle des plus appétissants. Nul doute que la nuit serait douce avec ces deux apollons offerts à son sacrifice.

- Que vois-je ? Une seconde personne ici ?

S'assurant d'un d'œil que Trowa n'avait rien de trop grave, Heero lui jeta son portable dans les mains tout en approchant Treize pour le maîtriser. Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir raison quant aux motivations de cet étrange client à l'égard du médium.

- Trowa appelle le 911 et demande au lieutenant Zecks Merquize de venir au plus vite.

S'assurant que son ami n'était pas trop choqué pour exécuter ses ordres, l'inspecteur de police s'approcha encore d'un pas de sa cible.

- Vous ! Qui êtes-vous ?

- Une personne que tu ne risques pas d'arrêter aussi simplement gamin.

Avant qu'Heero ne l'ait vu venir, Treize le déstabilisa au niveau des jambes lui faisant ainsi perdre l'équilibre. Tombant à terre, le japonais se releva tout aussitôt pour prendre à son tour un coup de poing au visage. S'ensuivit alors un combat au corps à corps entre les deux hommes. Les trois spectres entourèrent le médium pour suivre avec peur l'affrontement se déroulant devant leurs yeux.

- Comment allez-vous Trowa ?

- Aussi bien que possible. Est-ce cet homme qui vous a tué ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faites-il cela ?

Aux haussements d'épaules obtenus pour réponse, Trowa comprit que la folie humaine, n'avait malheureusement aucune limite.

Ayant appelé comme demandé des secours, le français ne savait plus quoi faire pour venir en aide à Heero. Son adversaire était d'une force redoutable, véritable maître dans l'art du combat à mains nues. Il fallait pourtant qu'ils tiennent encore de nombreuses minutes avant l'arrivée des renforts. Mais contre toute attente, Heero fut soudainement propulsé en travers de la pièce, se réceptionnant violemment au coin d'une table basse. L'inspecteur définitivement sonné, Trowa vit à nouveau s'approcher leur agresseur. Se levant pour reculer devant la menace, Trowa n'en écouta pas moins la suite des explications d'un Quatre affolé.

- Je suis venu pour la même raison que toi, il y a six mois. Et cet homme m'a..

- Je me doute de ce qu'il t'a fais. Mais pour les autres ?

- Wufei était…

Alors que Treize approchait toujours de Trowa, il réussit à coincer ce dernier contre une porte. Déstabilisé par ses jambes le trahissant lâchement, le médium sentit des doigts se refermer autour de sa gorge. Il en était donc très certainement fini de sa vie quand Duo s'insinua en lui pour combiner leurs deux forces afin de repousser plus efficacement l'agresseur. Au même instant, Wufei possédait à son tour, le corps encore inconscient d'Heero sous les directives de leur ange blond. Avec de la chance, il pouvait l'utiliser pour mettre définitivement Treize hors d'état de nuire.

Elevant le corps du policier, Wufei prit conscience que ce dernier possédait une arme à feu sur lui. Heureux de cette découverte, il la prit aussitôt en main. Mais mort adolescent, l'asiatique n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de manipuler une telle arme. Réussirait-il alors à éliminer le monstre qu'était Treize sans blesser le médium ?

--

Trowa et Duo se battaient de leur mieux pour repousser Treize quand un coup de feu se fit l'écho d'un énième coup de tonnerre venu finir sa course sur la cheminé de l'immense demeure.

Alors Treize s'écroula sur le parquet en bois.

Essoufflé, Trowa se laissa lui aussi tomber au sol pour s'y asseoir, suite au départ de Duo.

L'orage avait à nouveau fait disparaître les trois spectres.

Debout, face à lui, Heero le regardait, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux.

--

Sans trop comprendre, comment il s'était retrouvé ainsi debout, son arme en main, l'inspecteur de police qu'il était avant tout, n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à tirer sur l'homme agressant son ami. Ayant touché sa boite crânienne, le maniaque était tombé mort. Une fin qui ne l'attristait en rien. Ce type venu de nulle part n'aurait jamais du pouvoir toucher son compagnon.

Alors seulement Heero réalisa l'ampleur de ses pensées.

Depuis quand était-il aussi possessif avec le médium ?

Laissant-là quelques instants cette interrogation qui n'était vraiment pas le propos du moment, le métis se précipita vers son ami pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas gravement blessé.

Laissant Heero agir à sa guise en l'inspectant sous toutes les coutures, Trowa eut une pensée pour les trois spectres les ayant aidé à leur manière. Il restait beaucoup d'inconnue dans cette affaire, mais il découvrirait tout cela en temps et en heure. Pour l'instant, il profitait de la joie de voir son ami en une seule pièce. Ceci étant, aux vues de ce qui l'aurait attendu si Heero ne l'avait pas accompagné, le jeune homme ne pouvait ignorer toute l'horreur qu'avait du vivre ces garçons. Une situation si douloureuse qu'elle lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux.

- Trowa. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi tu …

- Rien, c'est juste que cela me fait de la peine de les savoir partis.

- Tu parles de tes spectres ?

- Oui, je parle d'eux.

- Nous avons stoppé leur meurtrier et donc rendu leur liberté pour l'éternité, c'est ça ?

Amusé par cette théorie digne d'un film de fantôme, Trowa nia d'un mouvement de tête.

- Non. C'est juste la présence des ondes électriques dues à l'orage qui les empêche d'être présents à nos cotés.

- Je te l'avais bien dis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu viens de me dire que …

- Je parle de l'orage. Je te l'avais bien dis que ce serait un orage.

Désabusé par cette remarque, Trowa se contenta d'en rire doucement tandis que les sirènes de police se faisaient entendre non loin de là.

- Heero ?

- hum.

- Est-ce une habitude que la cavalerie arrive toujours trop tard.

- Je pense que oui. Après tout, sans cela, les héros n'auraient plus l'occasion de montrer tout ce qu'ils savent faire.

Amusé par cette réponse, car sachant que c'était Wufei qui possédait son corps quand Heero avait tiré, Trowa ne l'en remercia pas moins à nouveau de lui être venu en aide.

- Finalement, il n'y a pas que pour l'orage que tu avais raison.

Comprenant qu'il parlait-là de sa crainte qu'il ne soit victime d'un pervers, Heero lui sourit tendrement tout en l'aidant à se relever avant l'arrivé de Zecks.

- Crois-moi. Sur ce point, j'aurais préféré avoir tort.

Croisant alors une énième fois leur regard, les deux hommes furent pris d'une étrange gène, au point de ne plus savoir quoi dire. Nul doute que le moment était pourtant parfait pour s'avouer enfin les sentiments qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre. Mais à cet instant, il n'y eut aucun baiser. Juste un grand blond affolé entrant en force dans le manoir.

A suivre

1 Treize sous-entend qu'il va l'enterrer et qu'ainsi Trowa va nourrir ses plantes (guère encouragent, je l'admet volontiers TT)

Bon, c'est sûrement pas aussi développé que vous ne vous y attendiez '' Désolé.

J'espère que vous resterez quand même intéressé pour lire la prochaine et dernière partie qui mettra fin à cette petite histoire d'halloween, des plus en retards TT. Promis, cette suite arrive très, très vite cette fois-ci v


	4. Partie 4 : Retour à la maison

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Site : http:mimimuffins.site.voila.fr/

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : G-boys & Co sont pas à moua.

Genre : Romance sur fond de paranormal (très léger '')

Couples : 1x3, 542

Une fanfic dédiée à Isa pour la remercier de son travail de traduction de Dojinshi GW qu'elle présente sur ce site : http:takaranoiwaya.free.fr/ : micii de nous les offrir v

**Haunted**

Parti 4 : Retour à la maison. 

Zecks était arrivé au plus vite avec une patrouille de police et une ambulance. Après l'étrange message laissé par Trowa, il n'avait voulu prendre aucun risque. Pourtant aucun des deux jeunes hommes présents dans le manoir n'avait accepté d'être soigné ou raccompagné où que ce soit.

« Rien de grave » lui avait dit Heero.

Il avait bien vu qu'il n'en était rien, mais peu importait, il savait que son partenaire connaissait ses limites et que ces dernières étaient loin d'être atteinte. Alors Zecks s'était contenté de prendre leur témoignage sur place avant de les laisser rentrer. Certes il y a avait un mort à leurs coté, mais Heero étant inspecteur de police, sa parole leur assurait une certaine légitimité.

- Vous pouvez rentrer. Mais je vous attends tout les deux au bureau à la première heure demain matin. Compris.

- Compris.

- Bien. Et Heero !

- Oui ?

- Tachez de soigner vos blessures une fois à la maison.

- hum.

Amusé par cette réponse cette fois-ci évasive, le grand blond les laissa filer dans leur petite voiture avant de faire retirer le corps par les ambulanciers.

--

De retour à l'appartement, Heero se laissa littéralement tomber sur le canapé. Il avait beau dire, le coup à la tête l'avait vraiment sonné. Sans parler de cette étrange manie qu'il avait eu durant la soirée d'oublier pendant plusieurs minutes où il se trouvait. Trowa lui avait expliqué dans la voiture qu'il avait été possédé par deux des spectres.

- Ca va Heero ?

- hm. Je suppose que ce n'est que le contre coup de ma « rencontre » avec tes fantômes.

- Spectre. Les fantômes tel que tu les imagines n'existent pas.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

- Tu as beau les avoir côtoyé, avoir constaté de toi-même une preuve physique 1, tu n'y crois toujours pas. Je me trompe ?

- Je… Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à cette question.

Comprenant qu'un homme à l'esprit aussi terre à terre et scientifique que lui puisse avoir du mal à faire face à ce genre de révélation, Trowa ne chercha pas à le convaincre. Lui savait ce qu'ils avaient partagé tous les deux et là était l'important.

- Tu dois tout de même admettre que ce sont eux qui nous ont sauvé.

- Merci pour moi.

- Heero, je sais que je te dois beaucoup. Mais sans Wufei …

- Wufei ?

- Le chinois qui a pris possession de ton corps la seconde fois. Sans lui, ton corps n'aurait pas tiré pour tuer Treize et me sauver.

- Erreur, c'est moi qui ai tiré.

- Non…

- Oh si. Je te confirme cette information. Je ne nie pas ne pas savoir comment je me suis retrouvé debout face à vous deux. Mais j'ai le souvenir très précis, en revanche, de t'avoir vu sous les griffes de ce maniaque et de viser sa tête pour nous en débarrasser de manière définitive.

Surpris par cette information, Trowa comprit soudainement ce qui avait du arriver.

- Le coup de tonnerre.

- Quel coup de tonnerre ?

- Tout comme lorsque nous étions dans la chambre, il a du les faire disparaître te rendant toute ta conscience au moment le plus critique.

Heero ne savait pas quoi penser. Trowa semblait si sûr de lui dans ses explications. Lui n'en croyait encore rien. Mais il n'avait pas le courage de le lui dire. C'était si dur. Si seulement il avait pu « voir », l'une de ces entités pour confirmer les dires du médium. Ne sachant comment s'extirper de ce terrain glissant qu'était leurs croyances ou incroyances réciproque, Heero se décida de se relever, non sans mal, à la recherche de la trousse d'urgence. Sous le choc de leur combat, l'arcade sourcilière de Trowa avait du s'ouvrir à nouveau si l'on en jugeait pas le filet de sang s'échappant de dessous sa mèche camouflant ce coté de son visage.

- Assis-toi. Je vais te poser des agrafes pour que ta coupure ne saigne pas plus longtemps

Se laissant faire, Trowa ne dit plus un mot avant qu'Heero ne fasse signe de repartir, une fois sa tache terminée.

- Attend.

- Quoi ?

- Et toi.

- Je n'ai rien.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Hum.

- Alors pourquoi ces taches de sang sur ta chemise.

- Ce n'est pas le mien.

- Je n'en crois rien. Tournes-toi. J'ai bien vu que tu étais tombé violement sur la nuque.

Quelque peu embarrassé, Heero ne le fit pourtant pas se répéter. Doucement, presque timidement, il se tourna comme demandé. Alors Trowa glissa ses mains brûlantes sous ses mèches pour révéler un véritable massacre.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas beau à voir.

- Je ne sens pourtant rien.

Frôlant légèrement la blessure, Le sursaut du jeune homme ne se fit pourtant pas attendre.

- Retire ta chemise, elle me gène pour tout voir.

S'exécutant à nouveau en silence, Heero fut aussitôt soigné avec délicatesse et une douceur sans pareille. Lui qui avait l'habitude de soigner pareil bobo à l'alcool, appréciait le doigté délicat de Trowa et sa lotion désinfectante des plus douces. Le sentant alors déposer un pansement sur la plaie, il pu enfin se retourner pour faire de nouveau face au médium.

- C'est étrange.

- Quoi Heero ?

- Tes mains. Elles étaient si froides là-bas et à présent si chaudes.

Amusé de cette remarque, Trowa ne prit pas conscience de répondre tout aussitôt.

- Quelle drôle d'idée, j'ai toujours eu les mains chaudes. Il faudrait que je sois possédé pour que cela ne m'arrive…. Plus.

- Oh.

- « Oh » quoi Heero ?

Soudainement inquiet de ce que cela semblait signifier pour Heero, Trowa réfléchit à toute vitesse. Qu'avait-il donc révélé sans s'en rendre compte qui puisse générer un sourire subitement si triste de la part de son colocataire.

- Rien. Je vais juste finir par y croire à ton histoire de possession.

- Pourquoi ?

- Rien d'important.

Heero allait se lever quand Trowa le retint de toutes ses forces par le poignet.

- Non, il n'y a pas rien. Dis-moi… S'il te plait.

Soupirant pour la forme, Heero se rassit pour agir comme il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver le courage de le faire. Glissant l'une de ses mains sur la joue du français, comme ce dernier l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt, il se pencha tout doucement sur ses lèvres. Pourtant, il ne les toucha pas. Plus proche que jamais de Trowa, il se contenta de lui murmurer sa réponse dans un souffle.

- Je comprends juste un peu mieux pourquoi tu as agis comme tu l'as fait, quand nous étions dans l'une des chambres du manoir.

Se souvenant lui aussi de cette scène et à présent de la manière dont lui avait répondu Heero sans savoir que ce n'était pas lui qui était alors totalement aux commandes de son corps, Trowa franchit les quelques millimètres qui les séparait encore sans quitter l'inspecteur des yeux.

Ce fut alors un tendre baiser qu'ils partagèrent. Un baiser presque chaste très vite rompu par le métis qui reposa toutefois aussitôt ses lèvres sur la blessure du médium. Un baiser léger sur chacun de ses deux yeux, avant de descendre sur ses fossettes, le contour de sa bouche malmené par l'agresseur et enfin à nouveau ses lèvres douces et impatientes de partager un vrai baiser digne de ce nom.

Trowa n'en revenait pas. Lui qui s'imaginait Heero timide sur la question des rapprochement corporelle, le trouvait soudainement passionné, doué et en proie à une connaissance déstabilisante de l'anatomie.

S'écartant quelque peu du métis pour respirer à nouveau, Heero cru voir en ce geste un rejet. Aussi ne prit-il aucun risque.

- Si tu doutes du bienfait de ce geste, dis-le moi. Je ne veux pas te forcer à quoique ce soit.

Amusé par cette manière bien à lui de lui demander si cela lui plaisait, Trowa nia aussitôt d'un signe de tête.

- Oh non Heero. Bien au contraire, j'attends ça depuis si longtemps.

- Comment ?

- Tu es bien aveugle quand il s'agit de moi.

Attendrit par cette étonnante surprise peinte sur le visage du japonais, Trowa lui caressa avec douceur son visage tuméfié par les coups de Treize.

- Depuis notre rencontre dans ce commissariat, j'ai envie de toi.

- Ca fait deux ans.

- Oui.

- Tu …

- Oui

- Depuis tout ce temps ?

- Oui.

- Alors pardonne-moi koibito. Je suis effectivement bien aveugle pour ne pas mettre aperçu de cette attirance plus tôt. Aveugle et idiot. A moins que tu ne sois avant tout un trop bon acteur pour cacher tes véritables sentiments à mon égard.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance Heero. C'est même peut-être mieux ainsi. Nous avons appris à nous connaître avant tout et c'est le plus important. Je ne regrette rien.

Disant cela Trowa n'avait plus cessé de caresser doucement les joues de son ami.

- Moi si.

- Quoi ?

- Ca fait des mois que je suis frustré à te voir devant moi sans oser te toucher et t'es en train de me dire que je pourrais t'avoir dans mon lit depuis le départ.

- Je…

Devant subir avant toute chose les lèvres impatientes d'Heero, Trowa eut un moment d'absence alors que le métis le couchait avec application sur le canapé.

- Tu ..

- Je…. ?

Plus intéressé par la peau clair du cou qu'il goûtait avec appétit, Heero n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille distraite les paroles de son futur amant et présent petit ami.

- Mais… Tu n'es pas hétéro ?

Tombant littéralement dans les bras de Trowa à cette question incongrue, Heero ne se releva que très difficilement.

- Non.

- Jamais ?

- Jamais.

- Mais …

Se relevant totalement, Heero s'assit quelques peu plus correctement. Une main dans ses cheveux, il observa avec gène Trowa se redresser à son tour.

- Trowa, j'ai toujours aimé les hommes aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Pour tout t'avouer, je peux même te dire que ma dernière aventure fut avec Zecks lorsque nous sommes devenus coéquipier. Avec le temps, nous avons toutefois compris que nous étions plus proche de deux frères que de deux amants. Le sexe était plus que plaisant entre nous mais il n'y avait définitivement pas d'amour, juste une forte et sincère amitié.

- Alors c'est fini entre vous ?

- Depuis un peu plus de 2 ans, oui.

- Deux ans. Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu sortir avec personne d'autre que lui depuis que nous nous connaissons. Cela signifie donc que depuis tout ce temps… ?

- C'est disette ? Oui.

Disant cela, Heero repartit à l'attaque du corps offert devant lui. Trowa plus que satisfait de cette révélation se laissa repartir en arrière un sourire de joie aux lèvres. Pour une révélation, c'en était une. S'il aurait pu s'attendre à cela. Sentant les mains de l'inspecteur se glisser sous sa chemise pour tirer cette dernière de son pantalon, Trowa repensa avec dépit à ce qui avait faillit arriver un peu plus tôt au manoir de Khushrenada. Comment s'en serait-il sorti si Heero n'avait pas tant insisté pour l'accompagner ?

Sentant un tremblement parcourir le corps de Trowa, Heero se redressa à nouveau, une lueur d'inquiétude au fond des yeux.

- Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

- Oh si. Tout va pour le mieux.

S'accrochant alors de toute ses forces contre Heero, le français lui fit comprendre qu'il n'attendrait pas plus longtemps pour que son preux chevalier l'ayant sauvé des griffes de ce maniaque, ne vienne enfin recueillir sa récompense en nature.

Amusé par cette jolie métaphore, Heero décida lui qu'ils seraient plus à leur aise dans l'une de leur chambre. Il soupçonnait qu'ils n'auraient plus le courage de se déplacer après s'ils ne le faisaient pas tout de suite.

Prenant d'une main son compagnon il les entraîna donc sans plus tarder vers la chambre de son hôte.

--

_Une semaine plus tard_

Trowa se trouvait à nouveau devant la lourde porte du manoir des Khushrenada. Après une courte enquête de police, il avait été découvert que cette maison n'avait plus de propriétaire. La personne du nom de Mariemeiya semblait introuvable. Trowa, lui, avait découvert qu'il s'agissait de la fille cachée de Treize Khushrenada. A l'évidence cette dernière était morte depuis quelques années. Une information qu'il devrait confier à Heero. Mais comment lui expliquer qu'elle lui avait été transmise par un spectre. Comment faire comprendre que cela signifiait aussi que cette jeune personne avait été déposer ses plaintes après sa mort pour tenter de stopper à sa manière son propre père ? De quoi décontenancer quiconque. Autant dire que l'ignorer leur simplifiait à tous, la tache. Trowa n'avait aucune envie que l'on prenne Heero pour un doux dingue dans le commissariat, s'il venait à vouloir lui faire plaisir en partageant ce genre d'information à son supérieur.

Toujours est-il que sans plus de descendant, le manoir avait été repris par l'état puis confié à l'administration publique pour le transformer en un orphelinat de la police. Un lieu équivalent à celui où Heero avait été recueillit enfant.

Ayant fait croire qu'il avait oublié des affaires à lui au premier étage de cette demeure Trowa avait reçu la permission de revenir une dernière fois en ce lieu. Aussi sans plus attendre, il contourna les premiers employés envoyés pour quantifier la masse de travail à faire pour monter dans cette petite chambre où tout avait commencé. Tout aussitôt, il se sentit entouré d'une douce aura provenant de trois entités.

Par la pensée, il confia à ces trois spectres la confirmation de la mort de Treize. Quelques fouilles dans le jardin avaient aussi permit de retrouver leur corps enfouis sous la terre. Dans deux jours, ils se verraient tous enterré avec sobriété dans un cimetière proche.

Heero lui avait expliqué que son enquête avait permis de résoudre enfin la disparition de trois jeunes adolescents. Trowa obtint alors d'eux, l'explication du pourquoi de tels actes. Le premier a avoir subit la fureur de Treize avait été Wufei. Ayant été son élève particulier en art du combat, le jeune homme avait refusé les avances de son professeur. Ne l'acceptant pas, Treize avait fini par le violer. Ayant peur des répercussions de son acte, il l'avait alors tout simplement achevé. Dans sa folie meurtrière l'homme n'avait pas prit conscience qu'un gamin des rues, simple vagabond vivant au jour le jour, l'avait aperçu commettre son crime alors qu'il recherchait un abri pour passer la nuit dans son jardin riche en buissons.

Ayant réussi à le retrouver sans grande difficulté, Treize avait alors apprécié d'agir à nouveau de la même manière. Son forfait à nouveau accompli, l'homme ayant pris goût à ces actes de barbarie avait attendu près de six mois avant de trouver une solution à ce désir croissant en lui. Envoyant une demande au jeune Quatre, médium de son état, dénué de toute famille, il l'avait fait venir chez lui sous une raison inventée de toute pièce afin de renouveler ses crimes sur sa personne. Six mois étant à nouveau passé, Trowa, lui aussi orphelin, s'était avéré être sa prochaine victime.

Assis sur le lit toujours recouvert de sa courte pointe en macramé, Trowa ne pu retenir quelques larmes de tristesse face au destin tragique de ces trois jeunes garçons. Malgré l'annonce de leur enterrement prochain, il savait que ces trois spectres ne disparaîtraient pas de la demeure qui les avait vu mourir dans la douleur. Alors à son tour, le médium leur expliqua ce qui allait advenir des lieux.

- Je pense que vous serez heureux entourés de tous ces enfants. Et puis, vous pourrez vous assurer qu'il ne leur arrive rien.

Devant le magnifique sourire rendu par le natté qui sautait dans les bras de son fiancé, Trowa ne pu se retenir d'en rire. Il ne se serait jamais imaginé que l'on pouvait trouver l'amour après la mort. Mais rien ne pouvait être plus heureux que cette découverte. Cela signifiait que toute vie horrible l'on pouvait vivre sur terre, cela ne nous assurait pas pour autant que solitude et peine dans l'autre monde. Apercevant Quatre à nouveau entouré des deux âmes les plus agitées, Trowa obtint l'assurance qu'ils étaient enfin heureux tous les trois. Cela seul contait à ses yeux.

Un dernier au revoir et le médium les quitta enfin.

--

Le soleil couché, Trowa arriva chez lui les bras chargé de courses.

Ce soir, il s'apprêtait à cuisiner l'une de ses spécialités. Un plat de son pays maternel. Français, il avait fait découvrir plus d'une recette à son colocataire durant leur vie commune. Ce soir, il s'attelait à l'un des plats préférés d'Heero : magret de canard au poivre vert. Rien n'était trop bon pour son homme de retour du travail.

S'en voulant d'avoir ce genre de penser pas très masculine, Trowa se mit aussitôt à la tache. A peine eut-il alors le temps de préparer son dîner et une table agréable qu'il entendait déjà la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Comme promis, Heero rentrait tôt ce jour-là.

Il espérait l'entendre lui dire bonjour. Mais rien ne vint finalement à son oreille.

Finalement inquiet par ce silence étrange, Trowa sortit de sa cuisine.

Rien, ni personne dans le salon et aucune lumière n'était allumé.

S'inquiétant finalement que cela puisse être un voleur ou tout autre entité venue se plaindre, il sentit subitement deux mains se lier avec douceur autour de sa taille. Cet idiot de flic avait à l'évidence voulue le prendre par surprise. Cette attitude, lui fit penser qu'il faudrait sans trop tarder qu'il lui parle de certains aléas de la vie de médium qu'il avait réussi jusqu'alors à lui cacher.

Un baiser affectueux sur sa nuque et Trowa en oublia tout ce qui n'était pas Heero. Laissant sa tête pencher de coté pour dégager un peu plus de peau, le jeune homme laissa toute liberté à son amant. Déjà les mains du japonais glissaient, mutines, sous son pull pour venir caresser son ventre ferme et taquiner ses pointes durcit par le plaisir ressentit au simple contact de leur deux corps enlacés.

Soupirant de bien être, Trowa se laissait aller dans les bras forts et rassurants qui le tournèrent finalement pour qu'ils puissent enfin se faire face.

- Bonsoir Koibito.

- Bonsoir Heero.

A ce mot, koibito, « mon amant », Trowa n'avait pu se retenir de rougir comme une adolescente. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas connu de relation suffisamment stable avec un homme pour accepter de sa part tant de familiarité. Mais il aimait tant Heero. S'apprêtant à l'embrasser, Trowa n'aperçu alors seulement le bleu de taille imposante sur le visage de son compagnon. Le frôlant tout doucement, il sentit un léger recul de la part d'Heero, preuve que cela était douloureux.

- Ca fait très mal ?

Repoussant tout doucement la main posée sur l'hématome, Heero embrassa avec tendresse la paume ainsi offerte.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- C'était juste mon tour.

- Ton tour ?

- Oui. Mon tour de courir après les vilains méchants que l'on poursuit avec Zecks. Lui les poursuivait en voiture et moi à pied. Il n'y a pas meilleure technique pour les avoir à coup sur.

Affecté par cette énième preuve que son travail n'était pas sans risque, Trowa en oublia le sourire lubrique de son compagnon qui l'attirait doucement mais sûrement vers le canapé. Une fois tous deux tombés dessus par « inadvertance », le japonais ne l'en laissa plus repartir.

Finalement, malgré ses courses poursuites de la journée, l'inspecteur de police avait encore un peu d'énergie à revendre. Ne s'en plaignant pas le moins du monde, Trowa se félicita intérieurement d'avoir coupé le feu sous sa viande en sauce.

FIN

1 Référence à l'histoire des fenêtres cassées qui ne l'étaient pas vraiment

Ben vi c'est pas génial hein '' Bon, faut se souvenir qu'à l'origine c'était censé être une one shot '' Alors c'était normal que le tout ne soit pas trop développé. Sur que quand ça devient une fic à chapitre, on s'en retrouve un peu démunie lol '' Désolé pour l'absence de lemon, mais je ne le jugeais pas utile pour l'histoire. Pis n'oublions pas que j'aime pas les écrire en plus ;p

A bientôt pour de nouvelles fanfics gundam (il m'en reste suffisamment en projet pour tenir toute l'année 2005 lol '')

mimi yuy


End file.
